<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love me till the end of Time by MaskedBlackQuill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220952">Love me till the end of Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedBlackQuill/pseuds/MaskedBlackQuill'>MaskedBlackQuill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessional Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reconciliation Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedBlackQuill/pseuds/MaskedBlackQuill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after the Trials, no one has seen Harry James Potter. As Magical Britain continues to celebrate the fall of Voldemort, the victor, the Chosen One locks himself inside his late Godfather's house. No one is able to get to him for two long months. But when he commands Kreacher to go away as well, people begin to panic. It is up to the Weasleys to come to his rescue once again. Only this time, it is not Fred, George or Ron. It's up to Ginny Weasley to mend his battered confidence and his fractured soul and help his face the world once again. Apparently, deep down, Harry has been wished for her to come, by making sure his floo connection only permits her appear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love me till the end of Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: JKR's characters are just roleplaying in my fics for the time being.  This fic is yet to get under beta scanner, so please be merciful.</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Ron Weasley shook his head and stared at his sister’s closed door for one whole minute then looked over his shoulder, and complained in hushed whispers, “Fred I am telling you its a bad idea. Can’t I have any other option? Anything else will do, please?”</p><p>Leaning over his twin brother’s shoulders, Fred Weasley rolled his eyes, “Your took a Fred-Weasley-Wizardry oath, you swore on my broken bones, dear brother. Now, stop stalling, your best friend’s life and honour is at stake. Only our galavant baby sister can rescue the Chosen One is distress.”</p><p>To add more emphasis, he jabbed his crutch at his younger brother’s back playfully. He still had to get used to the magical prosthetic leg the healers of St. Mungo’s had developed. Otherwise, he was strong enough to move around. </p><p>During the Battle of Hogwarts, a portion of the wall had crumbled down breaking his leg beyond repair. These days, he joked about being the reincarnation of Captain Hook which only Hermione understood and appreciated saying, “Yeah, you are worse than George, but I prefer Fred Weasley without a hooked hand and an eye patch, thank you.”</p><p>Ron hissed, rubbing the aching spot, he stared accusingly at George.</p><p>“Ronniekins, you promised you would do anything once Fredie is up on his feet,” George retorted.</p><p>“Yah! Mate be the man,” balancing himself on his crutch Fred whispered encouragingly.</p><p>“Hey, Don’t call me that! Do you even know what you are asking for?”</p><p>Together the two taller ginger haired men bobbed their heads and intoned, “We are asking you to officially request Ginny to go and get Harry laid. It would have been better if we could rope in the cursebreaker, the dragon tamer and the youngest solicitor of Magical Britain as well,” they blew raspberries, when merrily continued, “In either ways we will have a win win situation, Harry will stop mopping in that dreary Grimmauld Place and we wont have to walk on our tiptoes around Gin. We won the war mate, and the Chosen One is yet to celebrate. It’s time the Weasleys intervened. Hear hear. Now get to work.”</p><p>George added after sharing an amused look with his twin,  “King Weasley you also happened to loose your first chess match against Fred, so it’s pay up time. Come on it’s just a door, not a howler from Mum.”</p><p>“But Mum might have jinxed it now that Hernione is staying…”</p><p>Fred cut in,” Nah! She forgot about it, now that I am back, she is been busy taking care after me.”</p><p>“If Mum ever finds out…” Ron buried his face in his sweating hands and groaned then squared his shoulders and muttered with a nod, “Okay, just need some time to rehearse it…”</p><p>Twins whispered behind him, “What a shame, and you are training to be an auror...seriously!”</p><p>Fending off another jab from the clutch, turning beetroot red, Ron knocked at the door and waited. None of the three took notice of their other elder brothers standing at the landing right above and watching them from the shadows.</p><p>Charlie whispered into Bill’s ears, “I bet a galleon Ron will say it but muck it up at the same time.”</p><p>The eldest Weasley whispered back, “I bet two if he is smart enough to save his ass from Ginny’s bat bogey hex.”</p><p>Percy was standing on the lower step. Staring at the back of Ron’s head, he muttered loud enough for the elder ones to hear, “Trust me, he will say, it. Hermione is staying in Ginny’s room. He wont chicken out while she is around. She tried to get to Grimmuald Place earlier today but failed. Right now, she will try to get to Harry at any cost. And Ron knows that. He will say it to be in her good books. Even if it means something so burlesque.”</p><p>When Ginny Weasley finally opened the door, her eyebrows literally vanished into her hairline. Ron stared back at her dumbly. Something cranked in the attic. At the cue, the twins shoved their younger brother into the room, muttering under their breath, “Really, now of all the times that bloody attic ghoul had to complain. It night time, its supposed to be quiet! Make room for us, Ron, hey Gin, hey Hermione, sorry to bother you both. But you won’t mind some late night visitors, would you?”</p><p>After yet another howl, Charlie and Bill literally dragged Percy down the stairs and dashed into their sister’s room.</p><p>Pushing past her, six brothers started making room for themselves, giving the two occupants no time to readjust. While George lowered Fred onto the desk chair and sat at his feet, Charlie ponked beside a surprised Hermione Granger and Bill and Percy sat themselves down at the foot of Ginny’s bed, sending a couple of locking and silencing spells at the door.</p><p>Flabbergasted Ron continued to linger close to the heavily warded door, watching Ginny glare back at all of them. </p><p>The twins contagious smiles grew wider, when they took note of Bill, Charlie and Percy and woofed in mock salutation, “Oh, Blimey, this just grew more intense. We never knew you guys were such big fans of our extendable ears.”</p><p>Charlie scuffed the back of George’s head and supplied, “We don’t need to rely on your products, even if they serve adequately during sticky situations.”</p><p>Putting a hand on his chest, Fred blanched, “Merlin’s tits! Charlie never thought you would backstab us in such a way.”</p><p>“Yay! And I swear by Morgana’s balls, I remember you ordered a whole box of those before war...I can show you my records. If you deny, I might as well drag you to court and charge you with a defamation case,” George howled dramatically.</p><p>Scuffing his head again, Charlie scolded, “You three were gaggling around the fireplace, like young dragon whelps. Just Pray Dad and Mum were too preoccupied with The Order business to take notice. Fresh out of St.Mungo’s, Fred, Mum would have a heart attack, if she found you out of bed, tossing chits at the fireplace. And while you three were messing around Percy, Bill and I were having our own little meeting. Seems like the six of us came to the same conclusion.” He looked up at Ginny with renewed interest.</p><p>“Well…,” Hermione asked eyeing the boys suspiciously.</p><p>Finding her voice, Ginny planted her hands at her hip and scowled in irritation,” Yah, well! Its nearly two in the morning. What are you all upto?”</p><p>George and Fred argued back imitating their mother’s tone, “Now, let’s see. What are these? Ah, letters undelivered to our precious Potter!” </p><p>“Give them back, George!” she lunged forward, but Charles had already snatched them away from the twins. He didn’t give it back right away. Staring back at his sister, he asked, “Even if he pointedly refuses to reply, you still continue sending these letters?”</p><p>She bit her lips, then muttered irritably, “he reads them at least, that’s enough, now give it back.”</p><p>“Not yet, first you need to calm down and hear us out,” Bill spoke up.</p><p>Fred pointed out, “Both off you wide awake, still in your Pjs, beds empty, and Granger’s sniffing a book. Ron go on get over with it and kiss your girl friend good night. Now, Now buckle up, be a man, we taught you better.”</p><p>Pointing at Ron, Bill chimed ignoring the chortling twins and taking pity at the youngest brother hovering near the door, “Ron’s got a proposal.”</p><p>Fred cut in, “For you, Our highness, Baby Sister.”</p><p>Charlie winked and nudged his chin at Ron, then whispered into Hermione’s ears, “Are you sure, you  picked up the right brother?” </p><p>Poking her tongue at him playfully, the muggleborn witch tilted her head and asked her boyfriend, “Just tell me this is some kind of bet and you lost, and now you are getting victimised, Ron, so that I can go back to my reading while the rest of you can carry on with whatever you are upto?” </p><p>In reply, her boyfriend pursed his lips and scowled at the twins still eyeing Ginny apprehensively.</p><p>“Oh! Out with it Ron,” Ginny half shouted, not liking this family gathering one tiny bit at this hour, especially when her parents had finally retired. Their bedroom was just below her room. She could still hear her father’s soft snores through the floorboards.</p><p>Bill rubbed his palms on his knees while Percy, crossed his hands over his chest and peered at the gangly man gulping miserably.</p><p>Closing his eyes once, gripping his wand tightly, Ron threw a shielding charm around him and said hurriedly, “WewantyoutosleepwithHarry!” then flopped against the door.</p><p>Ginny sputtered, “What!” while Charlie chuckled shaking hands with Bill and the twins rolled over nearly knocking equally shocked Hermione against the headboard of her bed laughing gleefully. Hermione made a disparaging sound at the back of her throat when she saw Bill discreetly transfer the galleons into his pocket. </p><p>Before the red haired witch could prepare herself to yell at her covering brother, Percy stood up and raised his hands in surender, “Ingore Ron, Gin just listen to me. I know you want to be with Harry right now. And we are quite sure that fool wants the same thing. But the problem is he hasn’t been quite forthcoming about it, has he?”</p><p>“Shut it Perce, I am going nowhere. Like he gives a damn about what I think,” kicking Ron at the shins, she walked up to the dresser and went back to combing her hair.</p><p>“Oi, Blimey, Ginny, I too agree you need to cool off, before you do something like blowing up the whole house,” nursing his leg, Ron hobbled to Hermione’s side and sat down, still angry with the twins for tricking him into saying such a thing in the first place. </p><p>Before things could go out of hand, Bill leaning forward and plucked the hairbrush off Ginny’s hand, then Charlie accioed her wand. Drawing his sister closer the eldest brother guided her to sit next to him and said, “But only you can get into Grimmauld place. All of us have tried…and failed. I swear Ginny, I am not lying.”</p><p>Fred rubbed his palms and proudly declared, “Then Goergie and I came up with this idea of tossing parchments into the fireplace with your name written on it and Woosh, they never returned.”</p><p>“Why would you do that and not use Pig instead?” Ginny asked still unable to wrap her mind around the situation.</p><p>“Dunghead, we don’t really have a message to deliver unless you want us to stuff you inside a box, instead and force the poor bird to deliver you down the grand of Grimmuald Place chimney…” George shivered dramatically.</p><p>“Actually, it will work just fine, just that it is rude to give away Chirstmas presents so early,” Fred huffed, rolling his eyes with effect.</p><p>“Now, both of you stop it! Gin, these two pranksters were surprisingly doing the right thing. They were testing the floo connection, once Ron got thrown on his ass for the tenth time trying to access Grimmauld place. On a serious note, Ginny, we need you to go to Harry, spend time with him...take the whole night to drag him out of that shabby house if required,” Charlie explained.</p><p>Percy kneeled next to her and said, “After the trials, no one has seen him. Currently, none of the Order members are allowed to enter the headquarters. Even McGonagall and Minister Shacklebolt was refused entry. I just found out from the Transport Office, his floo connection will only accept one witch to enter Grimmauld Place. And that’s not Granger, not Mum, not Professor McGonagall, like I said. That’s you Ginny. We want you to go and talk to him, be with him and don’t worry about Mum. We will deal with her. Go Ginny. It’s not nice to leave him all alone. Only you know how to help him find his way back to the people he knows care a lot about him. Mum’s already sad and Little Teddy misses him as well.”</p><p>Taken aback, Ginny whispered, “He is not even going down to see Teddy?”</p><p>Bill replied, “No, Andromeda and Ted at spending most of their time at Shell Cottage, helping Fluer and me with everything...I took the night off when Percy dropped by and informed me about the situation. The fidelius charm is too powerful to break.”</p><p>“YOU went to Grimmuald Place?” both the girls asked together.</p><p>The three elder brothers nodded their head in reply.</p><p>“Dad’s been telling Mum, the Headmistress and the Minister of Magic might try to break in, first thing in the morning with aurors in toe. Its not like Harry to act like this, Gin. Last time when Sirius had died, he wasn’t the easiest person to deal with. You know what I mean, Ginny, don’t you? This time around he won’t would even look at me or talk to me,” Ron muttered in a defeated voice.</p><p>Closing the book she had been reading all evening since she returned from Australia finally having met her parents, Hermione spoke, “That’s the first place I tried when I returned. I might have tried a couple of times already, when Dobby dropped by and told me everything. Apparently he heard it from Kreacher. Harry has sent the Black house elf off to Hogwarts wishing to be left alone. I don’t think Kreacher has taken the command too kindly.”</p><p>“And you didn’t feel like mentioning it to me for once?” Ginny challenged even when she didn’t mean to.</p><p>Studying her face pensively, Hermione sighed, “This is why I kept quiet. Now you know, Harry doesn’t want me. Ginny, I already got Ron. Harry is always like this brother I never had. He wants you. He is hurting, and he wants you to reach out. The fact that he is allowing you alone to access the floo connection is a sign, accept it. Go, Go to him. You both are miserable when apart. Go now. I am sure Molly will not object.”</p><p>The moment the glowing faces of her brothers and the living room of the Burrow vanished in the whirlpool, Ginny fiddled with the ties of her warm dress robes and recalled Harry’s withdrawn face, before he walked out of the courtroom for the last time. He had come to defend Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy. Currently the two Slytherins were staying at an unplotable safe house gradually healing from their battle wounds. It was nearly two months since anyone had seen him.</p><p>Patting her red hair down, dusting her robes when she finally stepped out of the ornate Grimmauld Place grates, she felt the cold draft invading her nostrils and pulled the robes around her snugly. The house was eerily quiet, not a  single candle was burning in the overhead chandelier or the sconces on the green walls. The fireplace behind her back threw tall grotesque shadows on the opposite wall.</p><p>Palming her wand, she cleared her throat then muttered, “Harry?”</p><p>Someone from her left growled, “Get out.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>